Las noticias que sacuden la Justicia Absoluta
by takedigi
Summary: Las consecuencias de la gran lucha de Dressrosa han sacudido el mundo. Todos los grandes poderes se mueven al ver que ya no pueden permanecer en silencio. La Marina recibe el informe de las consecuencias tras ser descubierta la verdad de Doflamingo. ¿Cual será la decisión de Sakazuki? Spoilers Manga Cap 795.


**Hola a todos. Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió tras los acontecimientos de Dressrosa.**

 **Un detalle. El personaje Brannew que sale en esta historia, es el mismo que anunció la primera recompensa de Luffy en una reunión. El que avisó a Sengoku de lo sucedido en el nivel 6 de Impel Down, y el que informó de la re aparición de Luffy con Jinbe y Rayleigh en Marineford.**

 **Otra cosa, si no seguís el manga, o mejor dicho, no habéis leído hasta el capítulo 795 ¡No lo Leáis! ¡Contiene SUPER SPOILERS! Quedáis avisados. Y espero que os guste.**

 **One Piece no me pertenece. Pertenece al increíble Eiichiro Oda. Creador del gran manga que tenemos en esta generación. Un saludo.**

* * *

El Cuartel General de la Marina. Un lugar de poder. Un lugar que simboliza la justicia. Un lugar que evita que los villanos cubran el mundo. Esa es su función. O al menos, esa debería ser su función.

Con los años pasando, la Marina que es conocida oficialmente, como el poder que protege a los ciudadanos de los terribles piratas que surca los mares, dejó de ser la organización que los niños admiraban de pequeño, deseando convertirse en marines, o mejor dicho, en héroes como ellos creían que eran.

No importa lo perfecta que parezca ser. Una sociedad creada por los humanos nunca será perfecta. Siempre nacerá dentro de ella la oscuridad, formada por gente que abuse de su poder, y lo use para incrementar su estatus, o para pisotear a los demás.

Ese día, una vez más, la Marina fue usada como un juguete, a causa de que el Gobierno Mundial, propagó por todo el mundo la noticia de la renuncia de Donquixote Doflamingo, de su puesto de Shichibukai y de su estatus como rey de Dressrosa.

Esa noticia, sacudió el mundo, creando el caos en muchos reinos, la euforia en los piratas por desear aquel puesto, y la desconfianza en los civiles a causa de que alguien tan peligroso como Doflamingo estuviera suelto sin control. Pero resultó ser una falsa.

Fue una petición, o mejor dicho una orden, por aquellos por encima del poder supremo del Gobierno Mundial, es decir, del Gorousei. Los Tenryuubitos. Se descubrió que Doflamingo los chantajeó con que usaran su poder para engañar al mundo, a causa de algo que él sabe.

Pero a las pocas horas de la corrección de la renuncia que fue a las 3:00 p.m. del día de hoy, lo primero que se supo es que Dressrosa fue casi destruida por Doflamingo y la Donquixote Family. También que un grupo de luchadores, liderados por Trafalgar Law y Monkey D. Luffy derrotaron a Doflamingo y a su ejército de 2000 soldados junto con todos los ejecutivos y los altos ejecutivos.

* * *

Ahora, de noche, en el cuartel general, específicamente en el despacho del Gensui (Almirante de la flota), Sakazuki, conocido por muchos como Akainu, Mientras estaba sentado en su sillón, en medio de la gran sala, estaban apenas sonando al parecer en una caja del tamaño de dos puertas, decenas de Den Den Mushi que fueron guardados por el propio Sakazuki.

En ese momento, alguien con permiso, entró al despacho. Se trataba del Comodoro Brannew. Él y Sakazuki ya se vieron en la reunión con los oficiales de alto rango que surgió por la mañana, por la noticia de la renuncia de Doflamingo, y por las dos Alianzas Piratas que habían sido descubiertas entre los miembros de "La Peor Generación".

-Gensui Sakazuki. Permiso para hablar sobre las noticias recibidas- dijo Brannew tenso sabiendo del humor que estaba Sakazuki.

-Ah. Permiso Concedido. Cuéntame todo con detalle y no se te escape ninguna coma- dijo Sakazuki con un aura poderosa.

-S-Si. Entonces, empiezo- dijo Brannew disimulando su miedo.

-A causa de las acciones del Taishō (Almirante) Fujitora al retransmitir en tres reinos el estado de Dressrosa y de informar a nuestras espaldas lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas, se no has sido imposible cualquier intento de censura de esa información, o de poder afirmar que la marina trabajó en la derrota de Doflamingo.- empezó a decir Brannew.

-Entiendo. Maldito Fujitora. ¿No se da cuenta de que sus acciones han hecho disminuir la credibilidad de la marina?... Continua- dijo furioso Sakazuki al recordar su anterior discusión.

-¡S-SI! También se nos ha sido imposible evitar que los periodistas expusieran al mundo, los crímenes de Doflamingo desde que se volvió Shichibukai. Entre ellos se incluye, la maligna forma de la que usurpó el trono, las decenas de miles de personas convertidas en juguetes, y el juego de muerte que provocó poco después del mediodía.- siguió explicando Brannew.

-Estúpidos periodistas y su deseo de saber la verdad. Una que no podrían soportar. Deberían estar conformes con la noticia de que Doflamingo fue apresado por la marina y punto. ¿Qué más?- dijo Sakazuki insultando los ideales de la libertad de expresión y de la verdad.

-Pu-Pues verá. Estamos recibiendo cientos de llamadas. Son de familias, miembros de la marina, oficiales del gobierno, personas de la realeza, y defensores de los animales, que han recordado a personas y animales que eran juguetes al ser liberados de Doflamingo. Entre los gritos y lamentos, piden que alguien se responsabilice- dijo Brannew abrumado por las voces de las llamadas.

-Eso debería encargarse los departamentos a cargos del traslado de las víctimas y de asuntos de la realeza por parte del gobierno mundial. No pueden esperar de golpe la cabeza de uno de los grandes- dijo Sakazuki furioso por aquella lluvia de llamadas que tenía encerrada.

-H-Hay algo más. Los ciudadanos de muchos reinos en el Nuevo Mundo, están creando disturbios ante las sedes de la marina. Son ciudadanos de países que cayeron en guerras desde el ascenso al trono de Doflamingo. No paran de recriminar el por qué no se evitó nada, y según sus palabras sobre la marina "nuestros culos siendo salvados por unos piratas"- dijo Brannew al recordar aquello que no había pasado ni medio día.

-Se supone que eso deben solucionarlo el departamento de antidisturbios del Gobierno Mundial. ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?- dijo Sakazuki enfadado.

-Están… Están apoyando a los ciudadanos- respondió Brannew.

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¿Qué tontería es esa?- cuestionó Sakazuki.

-Resulta que entre los oficiales del gobierno que fueron convertidos en juguetes había algunos altos cargos de aquel departamento. Han dado orden de apoyar cualquier disturbio que tenga que ver con Dressrosa, Doflamingo o Mugiwara no Luffy.- dijo Brannew aún sin creerselo.

-Todos, de uno en uno están poniendo la situación aún peor. ¡Sigue con el informe!- dijo Sakazuki con autoridad.

-S-Si. Hemos recibido miles de denuncias por familias de países por todo el mundo, al recordar a seres queridos que también fueron juguetes. Piden que se sepa del dolor de todas las familias que olvidaron sin darse cuenta de sus seres queridos y de aquellos que fueron juguetes.- dijo Brannew.

-El dolor de esas familias no es nada comparada con la caída de la imagen de la Marina y de la Justicia Absoluta. Las consecuencias de lo sucedido también afectan a la imagen del Gobierno Mundial. Dime otros datos- exigió Sakazuki poniendo nervioso al Comodoro.

-Entendido. En medio de esta crisis, de alguna forma, el Ejército Revolucionario ha conquistado otros dos reinos. Ambos reinos del North Blue, donde estuvo mucho tiempo Doflamingo como pirata.- informó Brannew.

-No puede ser coincidencia. Esos malditos revolucionarios. Tenían que aprovechar el golpe por el hijo de Dragon- dijo Sakazuki con odio al mencionar al "hijo de Dragon".

-Además… se ha hecho público que el Nº 2 del Ejército Revolucionario Sabo, tiene el mismo lazo de hermandad con Mugiwara No Luffy y Hiken no Ace. Y que ha comido la Mera Mera no Mi que tuvo el difunto Ace- dijo Brannew ante la noticia que dieron algunos de los marines en Dressrosa.

-Son peor que la peste. El hijo de Roger, el hijo de Dragon, y resulta que el desconocido y recién descubierto tercer hermano, es la mano derecha de Dragon.- dijo Sakazuki mientras su odio incrementaba.

En ese instante, la lava de su habilidad empezó a mostrarse, poniendo en defensiva a Brannew, mientras que Sakazuki gritaba:

-Son amenazas que deben de dejar de existir en nombre de la Justicia Absoluta. ¡Sus propias existencias son un pecado!- sentenció Sakazuki mientras empezaba a desactivar su habilidad.

-N-No se preocupe, Sakazuki-san. Pondremos todo nuestro poder para acabar con esas dos amenazas- dijo Brannew esperando tranquilizarlo.

-…Continua con el informe- dijo Sakazuki solamente.

-Hay algo más. Parece que Issho-san le puso a Mugiwara un Den Den Mushi espía. Sabemos que Mugiwara ya no lo tiene. Por lo visto, Issho-san se lo puso en un encuentro que tuvieron después de que apareciera la Torikago (Jaula de pájaros).- siguió informando Brannew.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso? ¿Qué fue lo que descubrió?- preguntó Sakazuki.

-No solo lo que descubrió. También lo que informó a los medios de comunicación. Las palabras de Doflamingo revelando que era un Tenryuubito. La confesión de todos sus crímenes incluidos los de Punk Hazard con Caesar Crown. Pero además… También que supo que Mugiwara fue el que derrotó hace dos años a Crocodile.- informó Brannew temeroso de su poderoso jefe.

La ira que se mostraba en sus ojos, era tan grande como el miedo que mostraba ante lo último que escuchó.

-¿Y las ciudadanos se creen eso después de dos años? No son estrategas o profesionales. No pueden descubrir si eso es una verdad o una mentira- dijo Sakazuki esperando que sus palabras fueran verdad.

-Sobre eso… Muchos recuerdan que al mismo tiempo de la derrota de Crocodile, la recompensa de Mugiwara se incrementó y la de Roronoa Zoro surgió por encima de los 60 millones.-dijo Brennow diciendo indirectamente su mensaje.

Suma uno más uno, y obtendrás dos.

-La credibilidad del Ouka Shichibukai está disminuyendo por culpa de las verdades descubiertas hoy. Si por un casual, descubrieran que Gekko Moria también fue derrotado hace dos años por la misma banda de piratas…- dijo Brannew asustado ante la idea.

-No importa los medios, hay que evitar que sigan causando el caos. El equilibrio de los Tres Grandes Poderes se ha roto otra vez, gracias a ese mequetrefe- dijo Sakazuki enfadándose cada vez más.

-¡SI! Con la orden que le dio, estoy seguro que el Taishō Fujitora detendrá a Trafalgar Law y a Mugiwara no Luffy. Además de que el CP0 se dirige a atrapar a los revolucionarios- dijo Brannew con esperanzas.

-¿Hay más novedades que deba yo saber?- preguntó Sakazuki confiando en que esta vez no escaparían.

-Sí. Están siendo ejecutadas las detecciones de personas que trabajaban, traficaban o hacían algún negocio en el bajo mundo, enlazados con el traficante Joker, verdadera identidad Doflamingo. También se están descubriendo reinos que han participado también en negocios turbios y que antes de poder pedir protección al gobierno mundial, uno por uno están siendo expuestos por los revolucionaros ante los ciudadanos.- siguió informando Brannew.

-Que molesto. A este paso, las cárceles no tendrán espacio para tantas cabezas. Me informaron de que al poco de irme de Mariejois, inició un caos. ¿Sabes algo?- dijo Sakazuki.

-Por lo visto, los esclavos propiedades de los Tenryuubitos están provocando un caos. Según las pocas fuentes, están eufóricos al escuchar que el verdadero líder de la Casa de Subastas… quiero decir, de la Agencia de Empleo, y que manipulada a sus propios amos, fue derrotado por el mismo pirata que atacó a la familia de San Roswald hace dos años- explicó Brannew.

-Movilizad a cuantos marines podáis para que vayan a detener esa revuelta sin sentido. Si escapa algún esclavo, los Tenryuubitos nos ordenarán por encima de todo que los recuperemos, y no podemos permitirnos eso ahora.- ordenó Sakazuki sin ninguna pizca de compasión.

-En-Entendido. Pero parece ser que a causa del caos que está sacudiendo el mundo, y ante la reciente revuelta, los miembros de seguridad de Mariejois están preocupados por la seguridad del Consejo Mundial, Reverie, que está a punto de empezar.- dijo Brannew.

-Incrementad la seguridad y que los Marines a cargo de la seguridad colaboren con los miembros del Gobierno Mundial. Este año la reunión puede marcar el futuro del mundo y el nuestro- dijo Sakazuki.

-Entendido. Una cosa más. Los soldados están preocupados ante la posible confirmación que el antiguo Taishō, Kuzan, se haya unido al Yonko (Cuatro Emperadores, refiriéndose a uno), Kurohige, habiendo incrementado su poder.- dijo preocupado Brannew ante la noticia.

-Cuando sepamos más de las acciones de ese idiota, actuaremos sin dudar. Puede retirarse.- sentenció Sakazuki.

-Entonces…- iba a despedirse cuando se escuchó la puerta.

-¡Gensui! ¡Gensui! ¡Gensui!- gritaba un oficial de la sede mientras corría para inclinarse a pocos metros de Sakazuki.

-¿Qué es esta intromisión? Exijo una respuesta y que tengas una buena excusa, soldado- gritaba con furia Sakazuki.

-Haa…Haa…Haa… L-La hay señor.- decía agotado el oficial.

-Tengo…Tengo novedades señor. Ha sido confirmado el movimiento de Tres de los Yonkou, Sakazuki-san- explicó el oficial aún cansado y asustado.

-¡¿QUE?!- preguntó asustado Brannew.

-Explícate, soldado- ordenó Sakazuki disimulando su miedo.

-¡SI!... Por parte de Kurohige, el capitán de la 1ª Flota, Jesus Burgess fue confirmada su presencia en Dressrosa. Al parecer con el objetivo de obtener la Mera Mera no Mi. No sabemos su actual paradero, pero sí que fue derrotado con facilidad por el revolucionario Sabo. Kurohige debe de saber esto, porque está reuniendo a todos sus oficiales.- empezó a informar el oficial

El miedo y el horror, cubrieron de alguna forma el despacho. Cada uno de sus miembros estaba impactado ante la noticia.

-Eso es… Eso es algo terrible.- solo pudo decir Brannew.

-… ¿Qué pasa con los otros dos?- preguntó Sakazuki mientras incrementaba por dentro el miedo.

-También se confirmó que cerca de Green Bit, que está conectada a Dressrosa, se vio el barco de Big Mom. No sabemos si estaba a bordo, pero si estaban miembros importantes de su banda. Al parecer perseguían al barco de los Mugiwara con el objetivo de capturar a Caesar Crown que tienen prisionero. No sabemos lo que ha pasado después de eso- dijo el oficial.

Las emociones negativas seguían cubriendo el área ante cada noticia que detallaba el soldado.

-Que Big Mom vaya tras Caesar es algo muy malo- dijo Brannew ante tal acción.

-… ¿Y el último?...- preguntó Sakazuki.

-Se trata de Kaido. Descubrimos que era el cliente Nº 1 de Doflamingo, alias Joker. Teníamos su localización al fin fijada, y en un instante desapareció. Se le ha perdido su rastro por completo. Y los miembros de su banda ya están hablando sobre guerra.- dijo el oficial asustado por haber dado aquella información.

Si las emociones que cubrían la gran sala, tuvieran poder destructivo, habrían destruido aquella sala, y habría mostrado cicatrices al mismísimo Cuartel General.

-…Esto, supera todo lo que pudiéramos imaginar…- dijo Brannew al aceptar aquella terrible información.

Pero en ese momento, el oficial estaba asustado de verdad. Su cuerpo temblaba tanto que podía sacudir a alguien si simplemente le tocaba. La razón era, la última información de la que había sido ordenado a informar.

-Todo y cada una de las cosas que ha pasado el día de hoy. ¡Todo ha sido culpa de Mugiwara no Luffy! ¡De él y de su maldita alianza!- expresó furioso Sakazuki sin dirigirse a nadie.

-H-Hay… a-algo… mas, señor.- susurró asustado el oficial.

-¿Hay algo más? ¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendido Brannew al escucharlo.

-S-Se… trata sobre la búsqueda de los piratas por parte de Issho-san… y de los revolucionarios por parte del CP0… He-Hemos recibido un informe...Se-Señor- dijo el oficial destrozado y que temía que iba a llorar.

-…..-

-¡HABLA!- ordenó Sakazuki, desprendiendo un Haki que estaba dañando su propio despacho.

El Comodoro Brannew estaba abrumado ante tal poder que liberaba. Pero el que estaba más asustado, era el oficial. Más asustado que cualquier batalla, o de una guerra que pudiera iniciar. Él temía por su vida, y sentía que su informe serían sus últimas palabras.

-….Fallaron, señor- dijo el oficial.

-¿?-

-El CP0 no ha podido encontrar a los revolucionarios. Consiguieron huir con información valiosa de muchos reinos…- empezó a decir el oficial, que hablaba como un soldado leal, pero que esperaba ahuyentar a la muerte.

Y no estaba lejos de estar equivocado. El Haki que desprendía Sakazuki, provocando aberturas en toda la sala, no eran nada ante la gran montaña de magma que salía de su cuerpo, y que hizo que Brannew se apartara temiendo ser un objetivo, dejando solo al oficial en frente de Sakazuki que se levantó. Si las miradas mataran, el oficial haría bien en no mirar la de su superior.

-…Y además, el almirante Fujitora ha fallado su misión de arresto de Mugiwara no Luffy, Trafalgar Law y de los otros miembros de su banda. La mayor posibilidad es que hayan escapado, señor.- fueron las últimas palabras del oficial.

-UAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-

El grito de furia de Sakazuki no era nada para lo último que vio el oficial, un puño completamente de lava, yendo de forma recta por donde estaba. Un segundo antes de que pudiera pestañear, el puño había atravesado la pared de la entrada, provocando destrucción a su paso.

Los segundos pasaron, y el humo por la alta temperatura del magma, se disipaba, mostrando lo poco que quedaba del despacho.

-Haa…Haa…Haa...-

-Sa-Sakazuki-san- dijo Brannew que se alejó en el momento antes de que tomara forma el puño de lava.

-…Llama a mantenimiento. Tienen que reparar el despacho. Puedes retirarte- dijo Sakauziki de forma cansada.

-….S-SI. Enseguida, señor- dijo Brannew a punto de irse.

-Y una cosa más. Echa a ese intento de soldado de la Marina. Solo es un cobarde. ¡Me da asco!- dijo Sakazuki.

En efecto. A pesar de que el puño iba en la dirección del oficial, si él no se levantaba, no llegaría a rozar la parte más baja del ataque. Pero antes de que pudiera pestañear, y una milésima de segundo antes de que el puño de magma atravesara la entrada, entre un mar de lágrimas, se desmayo.

Brannew miró al oficial y con permiso se lo fue llevando arrastrando, para evitar molestar más a Sakazuki. A pesar de que la entrada fue abierta de forma monstruosa, solo quedó en aquel lugar su propietario. Con una mirada que atravesaría por completo a la persona más dura, dijo las últimas palabras de la noche, siendo un juramento personal.

-Aunque tenga que ir personalmente. Aunque tenga que usar a los almirantes. Aunque tenga que movilizar la marina del mundo entero. Juro que cazaré y mataré a Mugiwara no Luffy, y al Revolucionario Sabo. ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga!-

* * *

 **Fin de la historia. Estoy sorprendido de haber escrito esta historia, con un contenido tan serio.**

 **Esta es mi idea del caos en la Marina y en el Gobierno tras lo sucedido en Dressrosa. Desde luego Doflamingo era un pez muy gordo.**

 **Me sorprende a mí mismo que el protagonista sea uno de los personajes que odio. Que odio, no villanos que "odio" pero que tienen carisma o una cualidad que te hace ser un fan suyo. Lo siento por los fans de Akainu.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
